1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to acoustic structures that are used to attenuate noise that emanates from a particular source. More particularly, the present invention is directed to providing relatively thin acoustic structures that are capable of attenuating a wide range of noise frequencies including relatively low-frequency noise, such as the low-frequency noise that is generated by the engines of aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
It is widely recognized that the best way of dealing with excess noise generated by a specific source is to treat the noise at the source. This is typically accomplished by adding acoustic damping structures (acoustic treatments) to the structure of the noise source. One particularly problematic noise source is the jet engine used on most passenger aircraft. Acoustic treatments are typically incorporated in the engine inlet, nacelle and exhaust structures. These acoustic treatments include acoustic resonators that contain relatively thin acoustic materials or grids that have millions of holes that create acoustic impedance to the sound energy generated by the engine.
Honeycomb has been a popular material for use in aircraft and aerospace vehicles because it is relatively strong and lightweight. For acoustic applications, such as engine nacelles, acoustic materials are added to the honeycomb structure so that the honeycomb cells are acoustically closed at the end located away from the engine and covered with a porous covering at the end located closest to the engine. The closing of the honeycomb cells with acoustic material in this manner creates an acoustic resonator that provides attenuation, dampening or suppression of the noise. Acoustic septums are also usually located within the interior of the honeycomb cells in order to provide the resonator with additional noise attenuation properties.
A basic problem facing acoustic engineers is to make the nacelle as thin and lightweight as possible while still providing adequate suppression or dampening of the sound wave frequencies over the entire range of noise generated by the jet engine. This basic design problem is complicated by the fact that the trend in newer models of large jet engines is to produce additional noise at lower frequencies. The new engine designs tend to use fewer fan blades that produce more by-pass air at a slower velocities. This results in the production of engine noise having a lower frequency.
The particular frequencies of noise that are dampened by a given honeycomb cell or resonator is directly related to the depth of the cell. In general, as the frequency of the noise decreases, the depth of the cell must be increased in order to provide adequate damping or suppression. Relatively thin nacelles having cell depths on the order of 1 inch or less are adequate for absorbing the higher frequency ranges generated by a jet engine. However, deeper acoustic cells or resonators are required in order to absorb the lower frequencies that are being generated by newer jet engines.
One approach to solving the problem of absorbing the lower frequency jet noise is to simply build nacelles with deeper cells. However, this results in an increase in the size and weight of the nacelle which is contrary to the design goal of providing nacelles that are as thin and light weight as possible. In addition, the increase in weight and size of the nacelle required to absorb low-frequency noise may be unacceptable, especially for larger aircraft engines where the size and weight of the nacelle is a major engineering design consideration.
Another approach involves acoustically connecting adjacent cells together in order to increase the effective acoustic depth of the combined cells. This approach does provide lower frequency absorption; however, the number of available acoustic cells is reduced in any given structure due to the combination of multiple cells to form a single acoustic cell. The acoustic interconnection of cells to increase low frequency sound absorption is described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/466,232.
There presently is a need to design engine nacelles and other acoustic structures where the acoustic structure is capable of suppressing a wider range of noise frequencies without increasing the thickness or weight of the nacelle acoustic structure.
In addition, there is a present need to design acoustic structures where a number of specific noise frequency ranges within the overall noise frequency range that is damped by the acoustic structure can be targeted and specifically damped.